


Couldn't Look Away

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Naruto Rare Pairs [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blushing, Eye Sex, Gift Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nara Shikamaru-centric, Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020, Primping, Prompt: Meet Cute, Propositions, Windows as Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: Using a window as an impromptu mirror wasn't the best decision Shikamaru made this morning.Or was it?
Relationships: Gaara/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Naruto Rare Pairs [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417702
Comments: 29
Kudos: 132





	Couldn't Look Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fungusamongus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungusamongus/gifts).



> Here is my second one-shot for the Naruto Rare Pair Week 2020 over on Tumblr. Today's prompt is Meet Cute. Well, this kind of... smouldered towards the end. So there's that. ^^;
> 
> A huge thank you to the lovely **Anannau** for beta reading this for me. 
> 
> This story is for the lovely **fungus** over on twitter. They're my favourite Nara artist and GaaShika is their favourite ship. So, here we go. I hope you all enjoy it!

Fuck, he was late. He was _so, so late._

Shikamaru Nara hadn’t overslept for anything in his life since making jounin. Yet here he was, vaulting over fences and bursting through trees like a raging bijuu nipped at his heels. That was the _last time_ he let Kiba and Naruto talk him into getting drinks the night before a big meeting. 

If it was anyone else, Shikamaru would’ve considered it a ploy, but Naruto and Kiba don’t have the malice or subtly for their offer to be anything but genuine.

At this rate, he’d be dodging comments about Kakashi’s tardiness rubbing off on him. The mere thought pulled a put-upon sigh from the jounin. Being the Rokudaime Hokage’s personal aide was a damn drag sometimes.

Naruto better appreciate the effort. 

Out of breath from his cross-village sprint, Shikamaru came to a halt just before the Hokage Tower. Straightening out his flak jacket, he brushed a few leaves from his shoulders and wiped the perspiration from his brow. The Nara Compound was too far from the tower for this kind of early morning dash. It might be time to consider getting his own apartment a little closer to work.

Shikamaru looked skyward. Judging by the sun’s position, he still had a few moments to spare.

Good.

He couldn’t walk into a meeting with the Kazekage’s entourage looking unkempt. Working so closely with political leaders required the Hokage’s staff to maintain a certain level of professionalism. For someone who never cared about personal appearances and a Hokage who avoided his ceremonial robes like the plague, it was a troublesome standard Shikamaru found himself unable to avoid. 

A few loose strands tickled the back of his neck. Damn, did his hair look okay? Where was Ino when he really needed her? It was hard not to feel self-conscious when meeting with the upper echelon of foreign villages. Shikamaru carded a hand through his ponytail. His fingers snagged on a twig. Some stray leaves fluttered to the ground.

Oh for the love of- 

Turning abruptly, Shikamaru leaned towards the closest window. The early morning sun reflected an unpresentable appearance back at him. Flushed cheeks, loose hair with a bit of foliage from his short cut through Senju Park twined through the dark strands. He couldn’t go into a Kage meeting like this, but he had only a precious few moments to make himself more presentable. 

The elastic came free with a light tug. Holding it between his teeth, Shikamaru let his hair down with a light shake and started pulling leaves out. Maybe Ino was right about carrying a brush with him. This was such a drag. 

It took less than a minute to realize, then begrudgingly accept, his hair was too frizzy for his normal ponytail. Whatever. He could still salvage this. Twisting his hair into a messy bun, Shikamaru secured the hair mass with his elastic. A few tugs here and there to even out the spiked ends and he was good to go. 

The jounin tilted his head from side to side, rechecking his appearance in this window’s reflection. Much better. Now he just had to grab some paperwork from his office and get to the meeting on time-

Ah- 

W-Wait a minute-

There, watching him, wide-eyed and red-faced, through the window was Gaara of the Sand. Shikamaru’s face flushed a deep crimson. 

That’s when Shikamaru realized exactly which room his impromptu mirror connected to.

He was primping in the meeting room’s large bay window.

And the _Kazekage,_ of all people, caught him. 

Butterflies fluttered through his stomach as the flush spread all the way down past his collar. How long had Gaara been standing there, _watching him,_ like he was some kind of conceited aristocrat? For the first time in his life, Shikamaru wished he was proficient with doton jutsu. Then he could open the earth up and let it swallow him whole.

They stared at each other, the Kazekage unmoving as Shikamaru slowly straightened. The file in Gaara’s hands dropped to the floor unnoticed. Papers scattered haphazardly at his feet. Pale green eyes slowly dipped downward, drinking in every inch of him visible through the window. 

Their eyes locked and Shikamaru swallowed hard. Warmth pooled in his gut. Something shifted between them -suddenly, unexpectedly. 

He couldn’t look away. 

The Kazekage’s lips parted, eyes smouldering in silent invitation. That look went straight to Shikamaru’s groin. The warmth inside him ignited in an uncontrollable inferno. 

He knew immediately what the redhead intended. 

Gaara was an attractive man. All silent power wrapped up in pale skin and striking red hair. The man could snap him like a twig with little effort if he wanted to.

And yet-

He was actually considering this, wasn’t he? 

What the hell was wrong with him today? Had he left his brain behind this morning? That was the Kazekage of Sunagakure _-Temari’s little brother-_ he was thinking about screwing. Shikamaru was smarter than this, more cautious with his actions and words. Getting involved with Gaara could cause an international incident if anyone found out.

But it was just so appealing. 

_What did he taste like?_

Shikamaru bit his bottom lip. Sage help him, he wanted to know. Was Gaara forward or reserved? Shy or demanding? Did he kiss as silently as he killed or would he come undone beneath attentive hands and teeth? Would it be a fight? The jounin had no qualms letting a lover take control. All he wanted was to see every inch of that delicate white skin laid bare to him and him alone. 

Even before he stepped foot in that meeting, Shikamaru knew he wouldn't be going home tonight. 


End file.
